vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Interteam
Interteam ist der Name der grössten Schweizer Organisation der personellen Entwicklungszusammenarbeit. Sie vermittelt und begleitet Fachleute zu Entwicklungseinsätzen in Afrika und Lateinamerika. Geschichte Die Organisation wurde 1964 unter dem Namen Deutschschweizerisches Katholisches Laienhilfswerk als Verein gegründet und von der Schweizerischen Bischofskonferenz anerkannt. Ab 1965 zahlt der Bund einen jährlichen Beitrag für jeden Entwicklungshelfer des Werkes, das 1970 in Interteam umbenannt wurde. 1976 begann eine intensive Zusammenarbeit mit der zweiten grossen Entsendeorganisation der Schweiz, der Bethlehem Mission Immensee. Im selben Jahr wurde der Dachverband der Freiwilligenorganisationen Unité gegründet. Über diesen wird ab 1996 die Zusammenarbeit mit der Direktion für Entwicklung und Zusammenarbeit (DEZA) des Bundes vertraglich geregelt. Seit 2003 verhandelt Interteam – inzwischen eine säkularisierte, modern geführte Entwicklungsorganisation - auf Grundlage vierjähriger Tätigkeitsprogramme direkt mit der DEZA. 2004 zieht sich der Verein aus Papa Neuguinea zurück und beendet damit sein Engagement in Ozeanien. Zurzeit sind durchschnittlich 70 Fachpersonen in Afrika und Lateinamerika im Einsatz. Bis 2009 hatte die Organisation seit der Gründung rund 2000 Entwicklungshelfer unter Vertrag. Aufgaben und Anforderungen Für Interteam gilt die Maxime der ersten Europäischen Versammlung der Ökumene 1989 in Basel: Gerechtigkeit, Frieden und Bewahrung der Schöpfung. Die Landesprogramme des Vereins konzentrieren sich auf die drei Bereiche Bildung, Ernährung und Gesundheit. Ein zentraler Punkt bei den Einsätzen ist das Capacity Development – also die Aufgabe, die Fähigkeiten der Partnerorganisation nachhaltig so zu stärken, dass diese ihre Ziele selbst erreichen kann. Das führt dazu, dass die entsandten Helfer mehr auf mittleren Hierarchieebenen der Partnerorganisation tätig werden und weniger an der Basis. Das Anforderungsprofil der Fachleute hat sich über die Jahre stark verändert: Waren es anfangs vor allem Idealisten, bei denen die Qualifikation in den Hintergrund trat, so handelt es sich heute, ähnlich wie beim Deutschen Entwicklungsdienst (DED), durchweg um qualifiziertes und spezialisiertes Personal, welches für eine Arbeitsdauer von drei Jahren angestellt wird. Die Fachleute werden im Einsatzland durch einen Landeskoordinator betreut. Interteam legt grossen Wert auf ein integratives Verhalten im Gastland. Neben den Entwicklungseinsätzen im Ausland sind die Sensibilisierung der Schweizer Öffentlichkeit für das Thema Entwicklungshilfe und das Fundraising Tätigkeitsfelder der Organisation. Einsatzländer und aktive Partnerorganisationen (Stand: Oktober 2009) Afrika * Namibia ** CAFO, Church Alliance for Orphans CAFO, Church Alliance for Orphans ** CHS, Catholic Health ServicesCHS, Catholic Health Services ** CLaSH, The Association for Children with Language, Speech and Hearing Impairments of Namibia CLaSH, The Association for Children with Language, Speech and Hearing Impairments of Namibia ** MEC, Ministry of Education MEC, Ministry of Education ** SchoolNet Namibia SchoolNet Namibia ** UNAM, Universität von Namibia * Tansania ** Aquinas Secondary School ** BMC, Bugando Medical Centre BMC, Bugando Medical Centre ** Catholic Diocese of Shinyanga ** Community Alive & Tupendane ** ELCT, Evangelical Lutheran Church in Tanzania ELCT, Evangelical Lutheran Church in Tanzania ** Jipe Moyo! Centre ** KIVULINI - Women's Rights Organisation KIVULINI - Women's Rights Organisation Lateinamerika * Bolivien ** Fundación Agrecol Andes Fundación Agrecol Andes ** Centro Integral Juvenil de Llallagua ** Fundacion para la Organicazion de Gestion del Destino Turistico La Paz ** LIDER, Linea institucional de Desarollo Rural ** Mancomunidad de los Municipios de la region andina de cochabamba ** OCCA, Organización catolica de cooperación al artesano * El Salvador ** PRO-VIDA, Asociación salvadoreña de Ayuda humanitaria * Kolumbien ** CODACOP, Corporación de Apoyo a Comunidades Populares ** CDS, Corporacion desarollo solidario ** CINEP, Centro de Investigación y Educación Popular ** Redprodepaz, Red nacional de programas regionales de desarrollo y paz Redprodepaz ** ILSA, Istituto Latinoamericano de Servicios Legales Alternativos ** Corporación red agroecológica del caribe ** CENTRAP, Corporación Centro de Apoyo Popular * Nicaragua ** ADECA, Asociación de Desarrollo Comunitario del Departamento de Carazo ** ASDENIC, Centro Integral de Informática-Asociación de Desarrollo Social de Nicaragua Centro Integral de Informática - ASDENIC ** CAV, Centro ecuménico Valdivieso ** CMM Colectivo de Mujeres Matagalpa Colectivo de Mujeres Matagalpa ** SIMAS, Servicio de Información mesoamericano sobre Agricultura sostenible SIMAS ** CUCULMECA CUCULMECA ** FEM, Fundación entre mujeres ** Fe y Alegría Fe y Alegría ** Los Pipitos Finanzierung Zu etwa 70 Prozent finanziert sich INTERTEAM über staatliche Gelder der DEZA, während Spenden und Zuwendungen von Privatpersonen und aus der Wirtschaft sowie Einnahmen aus Kursen und Dienstleistungen, die restlichen 30 Prozent ausmachen.Partner der DEZA für bilaterale Aktivitäten 2008 und INTERTEAM Jahresbericht 2008, abgefragt am 16. Oktober 2009 Auf diese Weise verfügt die ZEWO zertifizierte Organisation über ein jährliches Budget von etwa 4.4 Millionen Schweizer Franken. Weblinks * Website der Organisation * [http://www.nzz.ch/2004/09/23/il/article9vgf1_1.310563.html Freiwillige im Brückenbau Nord–Süd–Nord], Neue Zürcher Zeitung, 23. September 2004 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Entwicklungshilfeorganisation